falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Many of the pages have limited access if you wish to add and change the page, but by being logged on the Wiki, you will have the opportunity to see and read a lot of interesting things about the Role Play in Falleentium. If you are part of the Role Play on our Steam group, then you are more than welcome to add to the Wiki, however, be aware that the page continuously are being checked for "unwelcome" texts. ''' '''If you have trouble finding your way around the Wiki, or generally just have questions about the Wiki, then please go to this link: http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Vinther/Help_to_navigate_in_the_Wiki NewBritannianEmpireFlag.png The Protectors of Vazii Friicna - flag.png Lions Head Flag.png The Flag of The Grand Duchy of Apari.png Flagyellow.jpg HDFRF-flag.jpg The banner of the Nationalist Party of Falleentium.png UDE.png Vinther.jpg Conlord Vestulte.png A022344.jpg Vazii soldiers in Caladonia forests..jpg 19th Battalion helping casualties..jpg 2SCC outside dumerston..jpg 83421 f520.jpg Rabaul under air attack.jpg Joseph 1.jpg Alaric Bryland during the World War shortly before the Battle of Helderson..png Corrintrin during the Great Revolt.png Council 500AER.png 509AER.png Imperial Free Army Cell in the Streets of Dorrst..png The Imperial Consul - Eduard Guequierre.png The city of Vintheriu in 505 AER..png One of the six massive coastal guns in the city of Vintheriu..png Usswisco.jpg 283px-Bundesarchiv DVM 10 Bild-23-63-51, Panzerschiff der Deutschland-Klasse.jpg Panzerschiff Deutschland.jpg Fig021.jpg Article-2226235-0F7F8D0300000578-696 964x682.jpg Leo.jpg Panzerkampfwagen-Tiger.Ausf.E.jpg 225px-General John Joseph Pershing head on shoulders.jpg Officers of the 3rd Army that created the 1st IFA Combat Brigade.png World War - Port Anderson.png Important Pages Wiki Content: http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Content Various Major Events: http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Various_Major_Events Prominent Individuals and Organizations: http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Prominent_Individuals_and_Organizations History of Falleentium: http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_History_of_Falleentium What is Falleentium Wiki all about?: http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Falleentium_Wiki:About The Community Portal: http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Falleentium_Wiki:Community_Portal The Blog: http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Recent_posts The Forum: http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index Welcome to the Falleentium Wiki The Holy Democratic Federal Republic of Falleentium or just HDFRF, Falleentium or The Falleen Empire, is a roleplay group very similar to other role-playing groups on Steam. Our roleplay is roughly based on the Total War series, in HDFRF, we have just decided to establish our own fictive nation, and our own fictive world. In basic HDFRF'' takes'' place in an alternative fictional Earth. Many of the events that occur are based on real historical events, as well as some are affected from various movies, games and books - among them are Game of Thrones, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Total War and many others. We try as far as possible to be realistic, but this is, after all, roleplay, only the imagination sets the limits. http://steamcommunity.com/groups/HDFRF *'Nation': The Falleen Empire *'Capital': Corrintrin *'Founded': 98AER *'Government': Constitutional Monarchy *'Legislature': Imperial Parliament *'Religion': Faith of the Four *'Currency': Fall *'Population': 257 Million *'National Language': Fallish *'Other Languages': Balbish, Talbish, Jalbish, Cartish, Gorice, Veld, Tarpish, Hasti, Entian-Cartish, Verz {Federation} *'Darpartryo'(Corrintrin) 5 states (HDFRF).png 8 states (HDFRF).png 9 states (HDFRF).png 16 states (HDFRF).png 17 states.png *'Apari'(Jarrico) *'Tapanuo'(Yttinnis) *'Balbarno'(Balranico) *'Tarbanos'(Rittnor) *'Delooiium'(Baban) *'Melmorri'(Nettiely) *'Farrulli'(Henosbrun) *'Veldunium'(Poliqen) *'Tarpon'(Hababa) *'Hastiga'(Nonambar) *'Jalbetrer'(Pealli) *'Cartria'(Drosst) *'Nilira'(Neam) *'Entloland'(Granoor) *'Delnour'(Dellenport) *'Verzoonium'(Zarantin) Falleentium, an empire built on wars and violence, but still the most beautiful place I've been. - Unknown Category:Browse Category:The History of Falleentium